


First times

by Crowley_Kitten



Series: First times [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: hello, and welcome to my new collection. after a discussion of how post coitally blissful, and ruffle haired the husbands are at the Ritz, I decided to start a series of first times.we all have different headcanons of when this happened. my main headcanon is post ritz. BUT. there's a lot to be said for pre ritz, you can stay at mine, post blitz, etc. so I am going to write for you every scenario that takes my fancy.currently I am immersed in kinktober. and I have work to do on my garden of temptations. but I already have a few hashed out ideas that I am looking forward to writing when I've finished with these prompts .
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: First times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	First times

here I am going to give brief overviews of each work as I create them.   
feel free to subscribe. I have plenty of ideas stashed away. you can dip in and out as you please. 

because all of these will be first times, they do not rely on other stories in the series. in fact, each one is a different first time. 

do feel free to shout out any particular first times you'd like to see. if you suggest one I've not thought of, but end up wanting to write, it's yours.


End file.
